Silver Suzu
by EmbarrGuardian32
Summary: Suzu is the last wild Absol in Kalos following the massive evacuation of The Disaster Pokemon when Team Flare begins hunting them down. With The Hero of Kalos (playable character in Pokemon X/Y) gone, Suzu joins up with the hero's little brother, Aaron, in order to stop Team Flare and find Aaron's lost sibling. What awaits them on this perilous quest? Full description in intro.
1. Intro

Suzu is the last wild Absol in Kalos. Following the sudden disappearance of The Hero of Kalos (playable character for X and Y), Team Flare comes out of hiding. Their latest scheme? Use the tails and scythe-like appendages of Absol's as an energy source, then sell their skins on the Black Market for extra profit. All wild Absol's have been relocated off-region and placed in sanctuaries to protect the now-endangered Pokemon, but a teenage Suzu stayed behind to try and protect her home. All that she has left of her clan is an Absolite passed down from generation to generation, which she keeps safely hidden in a simple silver bell tied to her tail. She has grown up being wary of humans, but when she meets Aaron, The Hero's younger brother (separated when parents divorced), she develops a deep bond with the young boy. Together, they battle Team Flare and search for the lost hero, using the Mega Ring she left behind to guide the way. However, the power the Mega Ring grants to Suzu is more than just the ability to Mega Evolve.


	2. Abandoning Home

"Come on, everyone! We need to get you all out of here!"

In a secluded part of the forest on Route 14 between Lumiose and Laverre City, several Pokémon Rangers were working fast at gathering the clan of Absols that resided there into waiting choppers that would take them to a sanctuary in Hoenn. The operation to relocate the now-endangered Pokémon had gone on for well over three months, and although hundreds of Absols had been saved, Team Flare had still managed to capture and slaughter dozens of The Disaster Pokémon, salvaging their tails and scythe-like horns for some unknown reason, selling the skins on the Black Market for bonus income. An inside source had warned the rangers that Team Flare was planning on going after the Absols that lived near Central Kalos, so the rescue operation had begun hours before dawn had even broken.

A female Absol was fighting frantically against the crowd, making a desperate cry as if trying to locate someone.

_"Suzu, where are you!?"_ She called out.

Deeper in the crowd, a teenage Absol was helping an elder, supporting his body with her shoulder as she slowly led him to the clearing where the others were rushing towards.

_"Don't worry, Takuma. We're almost to the helicopters,"_ the teenage Absol told the elder.

_"You are very kind, Suzu," _the elder replied, turning his head to the female Absol and revealing his blind, amber eyes. _"My body isn't what it used to be."_

Even in the dire situation, Suzu found herself laughing._ "Bearing the clan's treasure has warn you down. You should have passed it down to Osamu and forced him to stay all those years ago."_

Takuma chuckled. _"Osamu was a stubborn lad; I could never have made him stay and watch over the clan. He wished to travel with a Trainer, and I will honor the wishes of my clan members, even if it meant I may never see my son again."_ He halted suddenly as a wave of coughs took hold of him.

Acting quickly, Suzu took the small Shell Bell that hung around her neck and placed it around Takuma's. The item gave off a small chime and a light-blue aura briefly surrounded the elder Absol, seeming to soothe his coughs.

When the light vanished a moment later, Takuma looked at Suzu with grateful eyes. _"Thank you, child."_

Suzu nodded. _"Let's get you onto those heli-"_

Her sentence was suddenly cut off by the screeching of Murkrow and Honchkrow. All eyes rose upward as The Darkness and Big Boss Pokémon took to the sky, desperate to get away from whatever had frightened them.

Not two seconds passed before a female Pokémon Ranger riding the back of a Rapidash rushed into the clearing. "They've found us! Several Team Flare trucks are heading this way!"

Hearing this, the Absol clan panicked and stampeded towards the helicopters, tossing Suzu and her burden around like a rag-doll.

_"Suzu!" _The first female Absol called out once more, trying to fight the current of her fellow clan members, but she was only swept away and pulled up onto the nearest helicopter. She flailed in the ranger's grasp, but was unable to break free in time as it began to take flight.

The last of the Absols leaped onto the already airborne helicopters until only Suzu and Takuma were left, still too far away.

"Wait! There's still two more!" A male ranger on one of the helicopters screamed at the pilot.

"We can't stay here!" The pilot argued back. "There have already been incidents of Team Flare sabotaging rescue operations. I'm not putting you rangers or these Pokémon in danger!"

Suzu noticed that their only way of getting safely off the region was starting to take off, but the sound of approaching Team Flare forces also drew her attention. She looked at the weakened and frail Takuma before coming to a decision. She nodded to herself before stating _"Hang on!" _She suddenly grabbed Takuma by the scruff with her mouth and picked up the smaller Absol. She rushed across the clearing, gaining speed before leaping into the air, much to the amazement of the rangers and other Absols. She managed to hook her front paws on the railing of the helicopter, then swung Takuma's body up and over so he landed inside the still open helicopter.

The first Absol, who happened to be on the same helicopter, shoved her way to the front and held out a paw for Suzu. _"Take my paw, sweetie!"_

But Suzu just looked at her and shook her head. _"Sorry, Mom, but I can't let Team Flare destroy our home. I love you."_ With that, she let go of the railing and fell to the earth.

_"NO! DON'T GO, SUZU!"_ Suzu's mother tried to jump off, but Takuma held her back. Tears filled the female Absol's eyes and she cried in the elder's shoulder.

The distance wasn't that far, especially for a young, nimble Absol, and Suzu easily stuck the landing. Once on solid ground, she looked up and watched the helicopters continue to rise. Suddenly, she saw something shine in the early morning light and be tossed out the helicopter she had just jumped off. She jumped and caught it in her mouth, then looked at it, revealing it to be a simple silver bell tied on a silk silver ribbon. However, Suzu knew it was far more than just that. She looked up and saw Takuma leaning out of the helicopter door.

_"I entrust you with our clan's treasure!" _He called out. _"Use it to protect our lands!"_

Suzu smiled and nodded before expertly tying the bell around the base of scythe-like tail. She returned her eyes to the sky and watched her family and friends until they disappeared into the horizon. Once they were gone, Suzu turned back to the clearing and rushed to the small team of five rangers as they prepared to fend off Team Flare.

When the ranger on the Rapidash saw Suzu, she drew in a gasp, but then she saw the glint of determination in her eyes, and found herself smiling before facing back towards the horizon.

The clearing was silent for several moments as the sun began to peek over the pine trees. Suzu could hear her heart racing in her head and she dug her claws into the dirt, adrenaline rushing through her veins.


End file.
